The voice that brought us together
by Oathkeeper24
Summary: Harima and Sara say good bye to yakumo as she goes to the US to see tenma for three months. Harima goes to a bar to get some money but finds someone who he really wants to help.


**Hello! Names Mat And this is the first time crossover! Hope it all goes well Please Review! DISCLAIMER: I DONT NOT TAKE ANY SORT OF CREDIT FOR ANYTING RELATING TO VOCALOID OR SCHOOL RUMBLE. **

"You two take care of the house while I'm gone ok." Yakumo says stopping before going through airport security. "Don't worry about us yakumo! You enjoy yourself in America with tenma! Tell her we said hi…right harima?" sara turned to harima. "Oh yeah tell her we said hi" he said. Yakumo smiled and gave sara a hug. When she came to harima she blushed and hugged him. "Take care harima." She said. "Yeah you to." Harima said taking her close in. With that yakumo said good bye one last time and left through security. "Well harima we have a job to do so let's go!" sara said in a happy tone. "Sounds good let's get to it!" harima smiled as they both went back to the car. Yakumo would be gone for 3 months with tenma.  
>Harima's feelings for tenma were at this point a memory. Not but a few days ago harima sort of had feelings for yakumo. But he thought it was too early to do anything about it. Plus he wasn't really sure about it anyways.<p>

During the time yakumo was gone sara wanted to help harima see more in yakumo. She wanted yakumo to come home to a man who loved her. She had plans to suggest that yakumo was in love with him. She had three months to do so.

They reached the house at 6pm, the sun was setting. Sara check the kitchen to see how they were on food supplies. "ummm Harima we need food for tomarrow." She said. "ok, I'm going out to get some money at guy who owes me." Harima says getting the keys to his motorcycle. Sara told him to be careful and to not get in any fights. He told her not to worry. With that he left for a bar across town. Harima wasn't going to drink he had stop drinking a long time ago. During the ride harima took the time to think about his feeling for yakumo. She was always there for him, she seem to be the only girls (besides sara.) who cared about him. He shook his head "now is not the time…" he told himself, "Wait till she comes back." By this time he was pulling up to the bar.

He went inside to see it was a bar and a theater. Looking at the stage there was a rock band playing a catchy tune. But he shook it off and went to the bar stand, he looked at the bar tender. He walked over to harima "Can I help you with something?" he asked. Harima nodded "yeah I'm looking for chris he owes me some money." The bar tender nodded "oh yes he was expecting you, one moment please…" he went up a staircase.

Just then the rock band was finished and got off the stage. Harima wait, then he saw a teal haired girl with a keyboard walking on the stage. She had a white tank top on with jeans, she wore her hair in pigtails that most touched the ground. She set up her keyboard and sat down in a chair and took the mic stand and put in closer to her mouth. "ummm this song is called SPiCa…" "Just play!" someone yelled from across the room. She started off with a nice medley and began to sing. Harima was taken away in her voice and the lyrics of the song. He felt like he could relate to the song the the girl was singing. It reminded him of tenma and the many times he tried to tell her he loved her. Right in the middle of the song the man named chris gave harima his money. "Hey chris, who is this girls singing?" harima asked. Chris looked at her "oh…You know I'm not too sure, the only reason she's up there is because she kinda hot." He laugh. Harima watch her play the keyboard and sing. She finished her song and found that no one seem to notice her, she looked down and harima thought he saw a tear. Harima had never heard a voice like hers, "I haft to say something to her!" he told himself. Harima rushed over to the teal hair girl. "Hey you!" he called. She saw him and watched as he approached. "I have something to say to you…" she nodded wiping a tear away. " I loved your song you sang! And your voice is amazing!" He said. Her face brightens "R-Really! Do you mean it!" she said smiling. Harima smiled " Yeah! If you have a CD I would love to buy it right now." She blushed a little "well I'm sorry, but I don't have a CD or anything like that. After tonight I don't think I'll sing live again." Harima's mouth dropped open "What! You have talent! You could go place with a voice like that! You just sang at the wrong kind of place. By the way my name is Kenji Harima." He offer her his hand, she took it and shook it "your sweet Harima, My name is Hatsune Miku just call me Miku, nice to meet you!" she blushed. Harima then had a crazy idea "hey I could help you make it big!" Miku smiled at him "I couldn't ask you to do that." She said. "But I want to help you, your voice can't be ignored." Harima said. Miku thought about it "well…Ok you have yourself a deal!" she shook his hand. "Now let's get out of here, I could give you a ride home if you like." He offered. Miku smiled "well thank you but I don't have a home in this town." Harima looked at her "wait…what? Then where did you plan to stay after this?" he asked. "Well with the money I got for playing here I would get a room." She said. Harima wanted to help her out, he really wanted to share her voice with the world "you could stay at my place with a roommate of mine. He offered. This surprise Miku "Really! Are you sure it's no trouble?" She asked. "No its fine, plus you could save your money to help us get you started. Plus I can't watch your voice die in the dark. I know we just met but you could trust me."

Miku blushed "you really think my voice is that good?" she asked. Harima nodded "best that Ive ever heard." She looked at him and said "ok"

Harima gave her a ride back to his house. How would sara react when he brought miku back. Well he was going to find out soon enough.

He opened the door and Sara yelled from the kitchen "oh harima your back? Did you get the money?" "Yeah, Sara could you come here?" harima called back. Sara came and saw Miku. She was a bit thrown off "uhhhh who is this harima?" she asked. Miku stepped forward and smiled " Hatsune Miku at your serves!" Sara wasn't to sure on what to say "uhh nice to nice you Hatsune, I'm Sara Harimas roommate." They both shook hands. "She needs a place to stay sara. Is it ok if she stays in Yakumo's room?" he asked.

Sara didn't like this at all, but she couldn't help but think Hatsune was really cute. "Alright…" harima took Miku to yakumo's room. "thank you so much Harima!" miku gave him a big hug. "You're welcome, Tomorrow I want to go over that song you sang over that the bar, what was it called again?" harima asked. "SPiCa… "She said happily. Harima smiled "Alright I'll let you get some sleep. Good Night Miku." He said as he was leaving. "Good night Harima!" she called back, he closed the door behind him. He went back down stairs to find sara with a tick off face.

"Harima! Who is this girl! You said you were just going to pick up some money! Not a girlfriend!" she yelled in a quiet tone. "hey hey claim down. She had no where to go. And she's not my girlfriend! The reason I pick her up is because of her voice. I want to help her show the world her voice." He said. "How long do you plan to keep her here?" harima shook his head " However long it takes." He said. "Ugh! I'm going to bed." Sara stormed off to her room.

Later that night.

Sara woke up to the sound of soft singing. It was a sound like no other, Sara got up and looked out her window. The Sound was coming from yakumo's room, A soft and smooth tone. It brought a smile to Sara's face. "Well harima was right about one thing…She was a beautiful voice." Sara went back to her bed, she fell asleep to the sound of Hatsune Miku's voice.

**END OF PART 1**

**Sorry if there was typos! Hope you liked it! Please review!:P**


End file.
